


Her Perfume Smells Like Burning Leaves

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Different Ratings and Warnings Apply Per Chapter, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Facials, Femdom, Glasses, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Lactation, MILFs, Mating Press, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other, Pedophilia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Seduction, Shotacon, Size Difference, Spanking, Underage Reader, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: A multi-chapter saga about an extremely underage reader going around and impregnating some of the older women of the Pokemon universe. First up on the chopping block is Wicke, but Cynthia, Professor Juniper, Shelly and Sonia are soon to come. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Commissioned by threwaway1138.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Reader, Wicke (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Wicke: The Dark Underbelly of the Aether Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



You step off of the boat and onto the pathway to the Aether Paradise. You just got accepted for an internship at the Pokemon Rehab Center at the Aether Foundation, which is quite impressive considering that you’re only eight years old. You follow the signs marked with “Rehab Center” down a winding path of hallways until you reach your destination. Inside, you see a curvaceous woman, about twice your height and three times your age with purple hair, pink horn-rimmed glasses and a matching sweater. She’s hunched over a Staryu, polishing its gem. Your eyes are immediately drawn to her plush ass, sticking out from her body like a shelf. You blush slightly and push your erection down into your pants, not wanting to leave a bad first impression.

You clear your throat. The woman shifts her gaze for just long enough to realize that you aren’t someone who requires her immediate attention. “Be with you in just a sec,” she says hurriedly, turning back to the Pokemon. You walk further into the room and conveniently find a seat directly behind her fat, heart-shaped ass. You fold your hands behind your head, enjoying the view and grinning widely.

After a few minutes, the woman straightens her back and sighs. She turns off the light shining down on the Staryu and picks up a PokeBall from off to the side. “You did great, sweetheart,” she coos lovingly. The Pokemon chitters in response as she presses the button on the ball, opening it up and recalling the Staryu back to its home. She stretches and turns around, her voluptuous breasts jostling from the force of her movements.

“Alright, sorry about that. Hello and welcome to the Aether Foundation! Are you here for a tour, little one?” she asks, putting her hands on her wide hips and gazing down at you with a warm smile.

“No, I’m actually here for the junior internship…” you say distractedly, struggling to keep looking at her eyes rather than her breasts and fidgeting uncomfortably in your seat in an effort to conceal your erection.

Her eyes widen in shock for a moment. “Oh yes! That! Just give me one moment…”

She turns around and walks to a cabinet. You notice that her gaze stays on you for a moment, even when she's facing away from you, and you can swear that you see a smirk tugging at the sides of her mouth. She opens a drawer and pulls out a small spray bottle. She slides it into her pocket before closing the drawer and turning back towards you.

“Follow me, the orientation for all interns is this way,” she instructs, opening a door on her left. You stand up and follow her lead. However, due to the change in position your boner springs free of its confines and jumps to life, straining against your shorts and leaving a dark spot in the light fabric. You walk towards the door awkwardly, trying to hide your erection without actually reaching down and doing it the easy way. Her eyes follow your body like a haunted painting as you walk through the door. She follows you through and steps around your body, positioning herself in front of you. Her ass is practically shoved in your face, forcing you to admire every inch of the white cloth straining to contain it. Each step she takes sends a shockwave straight up her calves and thick thighs that ends with her ass quaking like a bowl of jelly. You try to look away, but you simply can’t; some unknown force is keeping your eyes magnetically locked to the woman’s ass. By this point you’ve completely given up on trying to hide your erection, and now you’re just doing your best to keep your distance so you don’t accidentally poke her in the knee with it. You’re not entirely sure if she’s purposefully making her gait this suggestive or if it’s just a delightful side effect of her stiletto heels.

You only walk down the corridor for less than a minute, but the hypnotizing way that her ass jiggles makes it feel like hours. She enters a room and sits down. You sit down in the chair facing hers, completely aware of your conspicuous tentpole and praying that she simply doesn’t notice it.

“Hello, my name is Wicke. I’ll be your supervisor during your time here at the Aether Foundation,” she introduces warmly.

“Hello, Ms. Wicke. I…”

But before you can even start your sentence, she pulls out a spray bottle from her pocket. Her wide smile doesn’t disappear, but her eyes suddenly feel a lot more… _empty_. She holds the bottle out in front of her and spritzes you in the face with its cold contents.

“Hey, what the…”

“What? Were you honestly _that_ stupid to believe that the Aether Foundation just took brats like you under our wing? No...here at the Aether Foundation, children are objects. Tools to be experimented upon and used...for pleasure.” She pushes her glasses up on her nose, her words dripping with poison. “I’ll have you know that I _cannot_ get enough of little kids’ dicks. Kids your age are always so horny, just ready to pounce on anything with two legs and a vagina that isn’t their mother. That’s why I set up this little ‘junior internship’ facade. Now, I can lure little kids in here and keep them as my fucktoys for a few months without the cops getting on my back.”

You groan as you feel your cock jump up with such force it threatens to tear through your shorts. You instinctively reach down to massage it, but Wicke wraps a hand around your wrist and stops you.

“Oh goody; it looks like the medicine is working. You already had such a cute lil stiffy from seeing my motherly curves, and I couldn’t help but tease you with my ass earlier. The only problem with fucking little kids is that their dicks always go down after just one load, but this drug will make sure you stay hard for as long as I want you to, and you also can’t say no to anything I say! Here, watch - take off your pants.”

As her words hit your ears, your eyes shoot open. You can feel the medicine rewiring your brain, all semblances of resistance rapidly slipping from your grasp. Unconsciously, you unzip and unbutton your pants, doing it with only one hand because Wicke is still holding on to the other one in a death grip. She giggles as she feels your hand struggle fruitlessly in her grasp, and her eyes widen in shock when she sees the tip of your stiff cock poke through your boxers, throbbing with need. She releases her grip on your wrist and licks her lips, pushing up her glasses with a sadistic smile on her face.

“Oh yeah, this is perfect. You have easily the biggest dick out of any of the kids I’ve had in the past. Don’t get me wrong, I love little dicks as much as the next gal, but there’s nothing quite like being rawed by a massive cock and getting filled up with all of its cum…” A weak shiver runs up her spine.

Wicke reaches the end of her patience. She kneels down in front of you and unbuttons the strap keeping her white cloak in place. It falls to the floor and she reaches down into her pants, pulling her pale pink sweater up and off of her body. Her plush, creamy breasts fall down as soon as she takes it off, with no bra in sight. Her nipples are inverted, hiding inside her puffy pink areola and begging you to come and suck on them until they come out to play. She presses her biceps into the sides of her breasts, making them pop out even more than they already were. A primal part of your body wants to just grab her by the shoulders and fuck her tits until you explode all over her glasses, but the medicine is doing a very good job of keeping you incredibly aroused without being able to do anything about it without Wicke’s permission.

“I would ask if you like them, but honestly, I could have tits half this size and you would still be cumming in your pants with how horny you kids get,” she purrs, snaking a hand down in between her legs. She leans her head forward and seals her warm, soft lips around the crown of your cock. You lean your head back and moan as you have the first sexual contact of your life, your prepubescent dick already feeling like you’re on the verge of orgasm. Wicke plants a long, sloppy kiss onto your sensitive cockhead before pulling her head away. She giggles as she sees how your dick throbs with need, jumping in time with your heartbeat.

“How did that feel? I mean, I already know it felt amazing, but nothing gets me wetter than hearing you say it out loud,” Wicke says eagerly, her eyes gazing at you over the rim of her glasses with anticipation.

“Haa~! It...It was fantastic, Ms. Wicke! It’s so much better than doing it by myself! I already feel like I’m gonna cum!” you cry out in a whiny voice, trying to move your hands down to your cock but finding yourself unable to do so.

Wicke squeezes her eyes shut and moans softly, squirting out a small gush of girlcum from her mature pussy. “Fuck...I came from just your words…” she mumbles under her breath. She focuses her attention back towards you. “Well, you know you can’t cum until I give you explicit permission. So I’m gonna keep teasing you until you’re a blubbering mess and only then will I let you cum.”

She thrusts her head forward, taking the entirety of your underage cock inside of her mouth at once. She gags and coughs, having underestimated just how big you actually are, but doesn’t pull back. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, her glasses slightly askew as she forces her throat to accommodate for your length. She paints the entirety of your shaft in a coating of warm saliva, moving on to your hairless, prepubescent balls when she’s finished. Her fingers immediately get to work on pistoning in and out or her slit, stimulating her clit and having a mini-orgasm just from feeling your tip in her throat. Once she’s acclimated to the size of your cock, she starts slowly pulling her head back, saliva oozing out of her mouth and onto your feet. She continues until only your tip remains inside her mouth, her lips fitting snugly on the ring on the bottom of your flaring crown and pauses for a moment. She hollows out her cheeks, trapping your cock in an immensely pleasuring vacuum seal, and starts moving her head back down. The motions of her neck start picking up speed, her tongue sloppily sliding around the surface of your shaft as she reaches forward and starts massaging your balls. She lets out a muffled coo around your cock as she feels the hairless texture of your sack and the hot virgin balls contained within, gently cupping them in her moisturized palm and lightly scratching the sensitive underside with her delicate fingers. Her neck continues to pick up speed at a steady rate, her tongue slathering your cock in a liberal amount of lubricating saliva. She produces more than enough for it to go into sloppy head territory, but her lips are sealed so tightly around your shaft that none of it is able to escape, forcing it to remain inside her mouth. As a result, your cock is marinating inside a steadily growing pool of Wicke’s saliva, the warm liquid sloshing around your shaft in time with her neck’s movements.

She doesn’t break eye contact with you for a second, her shimmering emeralds staying locked onto your face, invisible only when she kisses the base of your cock and the plastic rims of her glasses press up against your belly. Eventually, her blowjob reaches whiplash-inducing speed, her fingers dragging back and forth along your taint. She pulls her head back and off of your dick, breaking the vacuum seal of her lips in one fluid motion.

“Cum on my face!” she commands, wrapping a hand around your cock and using her saliva as lube to stroke you off.

You feel a strange burning sensation inside of your mind, then something akin to mental floodgates opening. A wave of molten pleasure washes over your body and you cum. You whimper pathetically as Wicke milks the cum straight out of your cock and onto her face, completely covering her glasses and getting some in her poofy purple hair. She opens her mouth and moans whenever a streak of your cum lands on her tongue, burning the sensitive flesh.

Once your orgasm passes, you finally feel somewhat more free from whatever trance Wicke’s medicine put you in. At the very least, you're able to break eye contact with her and lean your head back. You gently rub your temples, the pleasure from a drug-assisted orgasm on top of Wicke’s world-class blowjob overwhelming your underdeveloped mind.

Wicke stays on her knees for a little bit, panting heavily and slowly dragging her tongue around her lips to pick up any last remaining drops of cum. With a contented sigh, she stands up and faces you with a wide smile.

“That was a _delightful_ appetizer,” she says cheerfully, taking off her glasses and wiping them clean with her dress. “No matter how many times I drink it, underage cum is still one of the most divine things on the planet. But that doesn’t mean we’re done; far from it.” 

She puts her glasses back on and takes off her dress, revealing her fat pussy and thick purple bush. Your eyes widen and your cock jumps back to life, filled with a sudden urge to pin her down and pound her until she's so full of your cum that she can’t even move. She teasingly turns her body around, gradually going over the curve and revealing her legendary, heart-shaped ass in all of its meaty, MILFy glory. Once she’s done a complete 180 degree turn, she bends over, placing her hands on top of the chair to support her body weight. She seductively shakes her hips, her ass jiggling like crazy as it tries to keep up with the force of her movements.

“I bet you just wanna pounce on me and fuck me like an animal, right? Mmm, well, go ahead! Make me your bitch with all of that youthful sexual energy inside of you! Fill me with all of your underage cum until I’m pregnant!” she calls out, her voice dripping with wanton need.

The increasingly familiar burning sensation in your mind washes over you once again, although you’re not sure if your horny prepubescent mind could resist a golden opportunity like this even if there wasn’t any mind manipulating drugs coursing through you right now. Drawn like a moth to a flame, you jump up on top of Wicke, awkwardly pressing your hairless cock against her slit. You wrap your arms around her torso and grip her stomach while your wiry legs coil around the massive, meaty pillars of her thighs. Now in position, you start feverishly jerking your hips around, trying to line your crown up with the entrance to her pussy without using your hands.

After some effort, your cock finally meets its mark. Gravity is on your side, and you slide your entire length inside of her all at once, your balls swinging forward and hitting her hairy clit. You turn your head and groan as your dick is enveloped in the warm, silky walls of Wicke’s pussy.

“Fuck yes...This is what I’ve been waiting for...” she moans under her breath, tightly griping the fabric of the chair.

As soon as you’ve overcome the shock of losing your virginity to a woman almost three times your age, you start gently rocking your hips and sliding your dick out of her pussy. The inside of her pussy is so wet with girly precum that within seconds, your shaft is sporting a healthy coating of natural feminine lubricant, which combined with the precum already inside of her makes Wicke’s cunt a veritable slip and slide of pedophilic arousal. With just a little bit of backwards force, you slide almost your entire length out of her pussy, struggling to keep even just the tip in with how well-lubricated her walls are. In an instant, you hilt yourself inside of her again, your hips crashing down on her fat ass and sending a fleshy ripple through her skin.

Something inside of you screams for more pleasure, though if it’s your own prepubescent libido or the influence of the drugs, you don’t know. Either way, it takes the reins and forces you to give in to your base instincts, tossing out all hopes of easing yourself into your first time. A wave of uncontrollable, bestial lust washes over you and you start thrusting your hips as fast you can. A steady clapping sound fills the room as you hammer away at Wicke’s mature pussy, her asscheeks burning a bright cherry as you forcefully spank them with your waist.

“Fuck! Fuck! Harder! Pound my disgusting pedo pussy harder!” she shouts, completely going off the deep end and giving in to her own primal lust.

Your underripe balls swing forward and connect with her clit, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout her body while the sound is muted by the bed of hair covering it. You turn your head forward, burying your face in the warm flesh of Wicke’s back. Immediately, you start showering her in kisses and licks, painting her skin in a healthy coating of your saliva. You feel a shiver run up her spine as her eyes roll into the back of her head, the force of your hips making her moan every time they make contact and sending her glasses even further askew. Her tits swing pendulously with every impact, the shockwave travelling through her ass and jiggling the flesh on the rest of her natural curves.

You groan and lazily lift your head. “Ms. Wicke! Can I cum, Ms. Wicke?!”

“Yes! Cum! Get me pregnant with your underage load!”

You slam your hips home one final time and moan weakly as you fill her to the brim with a piping hot batch of unspoiled, prepubescent cum. She screams in sheer delight and slowly starts sliding down onto the chair. She holds a hand up to her stomach and grins maliciously as she feels your warmth radiating from her core.

“Haa~ Pregnant...I’m gonna get pregnant with a little kid’s baby…” she slurs under her breath, so drunk with pleasure that she struggles to get the words out.

Your mind goes numb from the first non-self-induced orgasm of your life. Your grip gradually starts to slip and you fall off of Wicke’s ass, landing on the floor with a loud _*thud!*_. Your load starts to slowly ooze out of her pussy and stain the carpet beneath it. She turns around and sits down on the chair, panting heavily with a look of abject bliss on her face.

“God...That was amazing...So worth the risk…” she says breathily and straightens out her glasses.

The two of you spend a few minutes catching your breaths and coming down from the highs of your orgasms before doing anything else. Wicke breaks the mold and lays down on her back, spreading her legs and presenting her cum-leaking pussy to you. You groan and your cock jumps when you see it.

“C’mon! You didn't really think that one load would be enough to get me pregnant, did you?!” she exclaims eagerly, her eyes swirling with depraved desire.

Honestly, you’re just surprised that you’re still conscious after two orgasms that intense, much less still sporting an erection. That’s a lot to pile on to a kid whose age is still in the single digits.

She sighs. “Fine, looks like I’ll have to do this the hard way. Jump on my body and mating press me like an animal until I’m knocked up for sure!”

The direct, explicit command shoots into your ears and rewrites your brain. Before you know it, you’re positioned on top of Wicke with your cock awkwardly frotting against the entrance to her pussy and your mouth sandwiched in between the heavenly mountains of her breasts. She wraps her tree-trunk thighs around your body, pulling you in close and preventing you from escaping. She draws your body in to hers and forces your cock to slide inside of her pussy, using your leftover cum and her excess feminine fluids as lube to immediately bottom out inside of her. You start pounding away at her cunt, repeatedly hilting your underage cock inside of her and slamming your balls against her asshole. Wicke opens her mouth and sighs contentedly. She wraps her arms around your body and covers the majority of your back, making blindingly clear who’s in charge right now in case you forgot. You trace your tongue up the curve of her creamy titflesh and seal your lips around her nipple, immediately sucking with hickey-inducing roughness.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she grits her teeth, redoubling her grip around your body. “I know you're gonna cum soon! Don’t hold back! Quick shot your juvenile cum in my pedo pussy!” she yells, subconsciously thanking herself for investing in soundproof walls.

Your mind burns when the firm encouragement and permission hits your ears. You release your mouth’s grip from her breast and moan moist, hot breath onto Wicke’s breast. After a moment's hesitation, you explode inside of her, filling her up with your third and final load, completely tapping out your underdeveloped balls. Her tongue slides out of her mouth and she screams as a second batch of underage cum is pumped into her womb, practically ensuring a pregnancy.

Once your orgasm passes, your body relaxes. You sink your cheek into the warm embrace of her breast as your cock gradually slides out of her pussy and lands on the floor. Your cock starts shrinking and leaking out the last remnants of cum onto the carpet. Wicke’s pussy steadily oozes your load out and it joins the cum leaking from your dick in a growing pool between her legs.

Wicke gently caresses your hair, not releasing her legs’ grip on your body. She whispers something perverted in your ear, but your underdeveloped mind is so overwhelmed by drug-addled pleasure that her words just sound like gibberish to you. Your eyes slowly droop shut and you fall asleep in Wicke’s twisted, loving embrace.

* * *

Seven months have passed since then. You stayed under the guise of an internship for the entire time, regularly having dubiously consensual drug-assisted sex with Wicke whenever she wanted to. She’s now visibly pregnant, sporting a healthy baby bump that fills out her pink sweater rather nicely. Whenever people ask who the father is, she just smiles and says “Oh, just a special someone” before shooting a smirk towards you. You’ve had sex with her so many times, especially in those first few weeks, that you have no idea which was the one that actually fertilized her.

Today is the last day of your “internship”. Wicke wants to keep you for a while longer, but if she does, then the Aether Foundation would be forced to start getting suspicious. So of course, she’s planning on spending her last day with you by fucking you until one of you passes out, and she doesn’t care which one. She’s been reluctantly heeding the doctor’s ban on vaginal sex to make sure that your baby is as healthy as possible. As a result, she’s become a world-class butt slut, often keeping massive anal vibes and buttplugs inside of her all day so she can fill the void somewhat and make sure she’s gaped and ready for you that night.

“C’mon! There’s not much time! Put it in and fuck me!” she exclaims needily, bending over and presenting her naked ass to you and spreading her cheeks.

You sigh and stand on a footstool behind her, your cock pressing up against her asshole. Your stamina has increased greatly since you’ve come to the Aether Foundation, so you no longer need to be under the influence of drugs to keep an erection. You spit on your dick and rub it over your length until it’s polished in a fine sheen and spit again into Wicke’s winking asshole, watching it get immediately swallowed up by the contractions of her well-used anal muscles. You place your hands on her ass and tightly grip two fistfuls of her flesh. No matter how many times you see it, feel it, or fuck it, you can never get tired of her ass or her tits.

Now in position, you slide yourself into her asshole, pushing your length in at a moderate pace. She’s not _tight_ , per se, but her silky smooth anal walls still squeeze your cock with just enough force to entice. She moans and reaches behind her, grabbing onto your thin arms and bracing herself. As soon as you bottom out inside of her, you pause for a moment, then start going at full speed, slamming your youthful hips against her ass and making it jiggle while your heavy balls swing forward and slap into her pregnant pedophile pussy. You lean forward and place your ear up to her back, sighing contentedly. She repositions her arms to be wrapped around your back, holding your upper body in place while your hips are busy pounding away at her. You mirror her actions and attempt to wrap your arms around her torso. However, Wicke’s third-trimester baby bump is so swollen that you simply can’t get your thin little hands past the halfway point. Hell, you’re not sure if you could do it even if you were a fully grown adult!

You settle for reaching up and grabbing her tits, having swollen an extra cup size over the course of her pregnancy. You firmly knead the sides of her breasts in your agile fingers, unable to reach for her udder-like nipples due to how _big_ they are and how short your arms are. You can practically _feel_ the milk sloshing around inside of them as the shockwaves from your hips jostle them around along with the rest of her motherly curves.

However, despite your increased stamina and the fact that you’ve had more sex in the past seven months than some adults do in their entire lives, you’re still an eight-year-old child with a mind and body that simply isn’t capable of handling this kind of stimulation. You sharply dig your fingers into Wicke’s breasts and moan, wordlessly telling her that you’re about to cum. She lets out a slightly disappointed sigh, but she knows that it can’t be helped. She holds you closer to her body and turns her eyes towards you, her glasses having fallen off of her nose long ago.

You whine and explode inside of her asshole, filling her bowels to the brim with your underage jizz. She rolls her eyes back and moans, digging her fingers into your back and leaving skin-deep scratches as she has her own orgasm. A batch of sultry girlcum gushes out of her pussy, staining both her thighs and yours in piping hot translucent fluid.

You stay in this position for a while longer, gently massaging Wicke’s breasts for a long time after you’re done cumming as your cock gradually shrinks inside of her asshole. Eventually, your load starts oozing out of her backdoor from around your dick, dripping down your balls and onto the floor along with Wicke’s orgasm fluids.

“I’ll come back to see you and our child. I promise,” you say softly.

“Yeah...That sounds nice…” Wicke coos romantically, her grip on your back slipping.


	2. Cynthia: The Globetrotting Cradle Robber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with seven months of sexual experience under your belt, you encounter Cynthia. After being treated as a sex doll for seven whole months, you decide it's time for some payback and take control of the situation.

As you walk through downtown Jubilife City, you come across a rather large gathering of people blocking the middle of the street. Curious, you dive into the crowd and start struggling your way up to the front, using your small frame to your advantage. As you get closer to the front, you can’t help but notice a steady increase in the amount of people with bulges and dark spots in their pants, presumably aroused by whatever they’re all crowding around. Finally, you poke your head out from in between two adults’ outer thighs. In the middle is a large banner with the words “Champion Spotlight” written on it in bold lettering. The poles are short enough that you can assume that you simply weren’t tall enough to see the banner over the crowd.

Underneath the banner, however, is what seems to be the main attraction. A tall, slender woman with lustrous blonde hair and all black clothes stands in the middle, her hip cocked to one side with her hand placed on top of it. You immediately recognize her as the Champion Cynthia, known around the world for both her battling skill and her beauty. Everyone in the inner circle within eyeshot of her is staring at her with goo-goo eyes, which is to be expected at any event involving her. Standing opposite Cynthia is a man with a shameless erection in his jeans, not even paying attention to the fact that his entire team just got swept with her Garchomp.

“Alright the fight’s over, you can go away now,” she says dismissively, waving him away. He goes back into the crowd, almost forgetting to recall his Pokemon beforehand due to just being so high on pleasure. “Do any other volunteers dare to take on the Champion of Sinnoh?!” she calls out, turning around 360 degrees and gesturing to the crowd.

Immediately, the crowd starts closing in, clamoring “Pick me!” and “I volunteer, Miss Cynthia!”. She sighs and shakes her head, but as she does so she notices you with your hand raised. Her head perks up and she looks straight into your eyes, her smile widening.

“You! Come on up and challenge the Champion!” she calls out, extending a manicured finger towards you.

The entire crowd turns their heads towards you, their stares dripping with malicious intent. Half of them look like they want to scream, while the other half look like they just want to punt you across the street. You just walk towards Cynthia, feeling like a prisoner on death row as you try to ignore the dozens of eyes burning into your body.

“My, you’re a cute one! However, a cute face doesn’t always equal a good opponent. Come at me!” she exclaimed, posturing for the crowd.

However, they don’t notice the rather suggestive pose as they’re too busy seething with rage over how Cynthia explicitly called you, some little kid, cute instead of any one of them. You shiver and fish into your pocket, pulling out a Dusk Ball. Out comes Crobat, the ace of your team, and the only one with even a shadow of a chance of beating Cynthia’s Garchomp.

It’s a tough battle, and more than once you could notice Cynthia’s eyes widen in shock whenever Crobat did something particularly impressive. However, despite the Pokemon’s blinding speed and cross-poisonous wings, the gap in power and experience between her and Garchomp is simply too large. Once you decide that Crobat’s had enough, you call her back into her Dusk Ball.

“You did great, sweetie,” you whisper to the ball, making a mental note to get some Poffins for her later. You take a look at the rest of the Pokemon in your pocket. Grotle, Luxray, Croagunk, Chimecho and Roserade. You shift your gaze over to Garchomp. It looks pretty beat-up, which is surprising considering the twenty-five-or-so gap in levels between it and Crobat. You _might_ be able to knock out Garchomp, but Cynthia still has five full-strength Pokemon left and you simply don’t want to put your Pokemon through a miserable drawn-out battle that you’re inevitably going to lose.

You throw your hands into the air. “I give up. You win,” you say. The difference in experience between the two of you is simply too great for you to overcome at your current level.

Cynthia nods. “Resigning when you know you’ll lose is a very adult concept. You’re pretty mature, kid.” You feel your cheeks flush a bright pink. The Champion approaches you and kneels down, putting her mouth next to your ear. “Come to the Jubilife Hotel room 413 in about an hour. I have a special present for you,” she whispers.

You nod and turn around, ignoring the crowd as they jealously puzzle what a blonde bombshell like Cynthia could have to privately say to a kid like you. You make your way towards the Pokemon Center and bakery, planning on passing the time before your meeting by healing Crobat and rewarding her with some treats.

* * *

“Uh, hello, can I get a key to room 413? Someone’s waiting for me there,” you say, standing on your tippy toes to peer over the front desk.

The receptionist cocks an eyebrow at you. After a few swift keystrokes, he sees who paid for room 413 and practically throws the key card at you. “Cynthia got another one, huh? Well, just go on up. Lucky bastard…” he says, muttering the last part under his breath.

You go up the elevator and knock on room 413. “Come in,” a sultry voice rings out from within. You swipe the card over the reader and enter the room. Your eyes widen when you see Cynthia laying on the bed, clad only in a set of black lace lingerie with rose petals scattered on the bed. Her head rests on a hand, her arm crooked in a 90 degree angle.

“So? Like what you see?” she asks seductively, tracing a finger up her thigh and along the side of her torso. “The bulge in your pants tells me you do~”

You sheepishly push your stiffening erection down, but she just giggles. “I’ll be honest, I got extremely turned on from battling you and I just had to get a taste of that cock. And I always get what I want. Always.”

A part of you briefly considers saying no, but you can’t deny how turned on you are as well from Cynthia, one of the most beautiful and sought-after women in the world, just handing herself to you on a silver platter. You grin and start shedding your clothes.

“Fufu~” she giggles huskily. She reaches around her back and undoes the clasps on her bra, sliding them off of her arms and revealing her perky C-cup breasts. Her nipples stick straight out in parallel directions, pointing at you like little pale pink beacons. She slides her black lace panties down her legs and discards them onto the floor. She sits up and spreads her legs, showing off the pussy that most men would kill to see to some little kid.

“Come on, then. What are you waiting for?” she asks, running her palms up her slender stomach and over her shapely bust.

If she thinks that she’s going to be in control here, then she’s got another thing coming. You had to put up with seven whole months of being the sex toy for some perverted woman who always insisted on being on top and now it’s time you finally turned the tables. Plus, it’ll be really, really satisfying to see the Champion of Sinnoh beg for a little kid’s dick.

You position your head in between Cynthia’s slender thighs and firmly grip her tight ass. “My, aren’t you chivalrous?” she purrs smugly. Wanting to wipe that smug tone from her voice, you plunge your tongue all the way down into her pussy, immediately circling around her vaginal walls at full speed and occasionally pressing down on certain sensitive spots. The muscle memory from all those long hours of having Wicke sit on your face kicks in right off the bat, and Cynthia obviously wasn’t expecting you to be so rough or experienced.

“Oh God!” she moans, throwing her head back. She locks her fingers with your hair and pushes you down further, wrapping her legs around your head and enveloping you in the blissful embrace of her slender thighs. You don’t let up for a moment, digging your fingers into her assflesh, or lack thereof. You unconsciously jerk your hips around, humping the air as you bury yourself in Cynthia’s pussy. More and more feminine precum flows into your mouth as you go along, physically rewarding you for a good job with the salty taste of girly excitement.

Cynthia grips the back of your head as tightly as she can. “Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” she shouts, forcing you down as deeply as possible. You find the most sensitive spot and start bearing down on it, drawing circles around it with your tongue and trying to draw the orgasm out of her. She moans and climaxes, a batch of piping hot girlcum flooding into your mouth as her inner thighs rub on the side of your head.

Once her orgasm passes, she releases her legs’ and arms’ grip around your head. She falls backwards, panting heavily. “Wow…If you’re that good with your tongue, I can’t even imagine how you are with your dick…” she says breathily, still coming down from the high of her orgasm.

Speaking of your dick, it’s throbbing with need, pulsing in time with your heartbeat and dripping precum down to the floor. You stand up and position yourself in between her thighs, preparing yourself to push into her pussy when her shapely breasts catch your attention. They’re not nearly as big as Wicke’s, but there’s still plenty of titflesh to go around for your juvenile hands and cock, not to mention how much perkier they are compared to Wicke’s. Grinning wickedly, you drag your body up her body and slide your dick in between her breasts. You snugly seat yourself underneath Cynthia’s ribcage and push them together, moaning as your dick is enveloped in the warm embrace of her titflesh. You’ve received plenty of paizuris from Wicke, but those felt distinctly different than this. Wicke’s breasts were softer and your dick just disappeared into them because of how pillowy and large they were, while Cynthia’s struggle to even get around the circumference of your shaft. Not to mention how you’re in control now with your hands on the sides of her breasts instead of hers, allowing you to be as rough and fast as you want.

You tightly sink your fingers into her flesh and push them together as closely as possible. She makes an odd noise of arousal with a distinct hint of confusion as she slowly comprehends what’s happening to her. However, you show no quarter and start thrusting your prepubescent hips as quickly as you can, smacking your waist underneath the underside of her bust. She leans her head forward and sticks out her tongue, trying to take a lick of your crown every time it pops out from her cleavage. Breathing hotly, she places her soft, moisturized hands on top of yours. She doesn’t apply any force to her grip other than what’s needed to keep her hands stationary, preferring to just gently caress your fingers as you pound away at her cleavage. She gets into the swing of things and properly lines her tongue up with your dick, earning a taste of your precum whenever you hilt yourself in between her breasts. Almost immediately after she drinks down your precum, another fresh bead is there to replace it, smearing the insides of her tits in natural lubricant and allowing you to go even quicker.

The more spit and precum that gets added to the mix, the faster and rougher you are. Both the thrusting of your hips as well as your moaning increases in intensity every time the tip of your dick connects with the flat of Cynthia’s tongue. Eventually, you’re going at terminal velocity, and you let out a squeal when your balls slip into her cleavage. You lean your head back and moan, hips sore from the constant vigorous motion. Thanks to your balls going inside as well, your tip has a little bit more leverage, so Cynthia is able to seal her lips around the bottom ring of your crown and drink all of your precum as soon as it beads out of your dick. You moan again, your underdeveloped mind going numb from the sexual overindulgence. Your grip unconsciously loosens, though Cynthia is thankfully right there to pick up the slack and make sure that her perky breasts keep as tight of a seal around your shaft as they can manage.

“Cynthia...I’m cumming…” you mewl, digging your chin into your collarbone.

She pulls her lips off of your dick and lays her head back on the bed. “That’s fine, sweetheart. Just cum all over my face.”

You groan and explode, painting Cynthia’s face white with streaks of underage cum and ruining her expensive designer makeup. She lets out a soft moan as she feels your thin, lukewarm seed deep into her pores, sticking out her tongue to catch any stray drops into her mouth. She removes a hand from her breast, causing it to fall to the side, and traces a finger along her face, coating it in a healthy amount of cum. She pops it into her mouth and moans quietly, sucking all of the flavor off of it and down her throat.

“Mmm, fuck, it tastes so good!” she moans before dragging her finger along her face and getting another fresh batch. “I can’t take it anymore! I need you to fuck me and make me your bitch!”

Panting heavily, you nod. “Fine. Hands and knees then, bitch,” you order. You unintentionally let the relationship of command slip against you a little bit, but it’s completely understandable that someone with an underdeveloped mind like you wouldn’t be able to handle the overindulgence of a paizuri from a blonde bombshell like Cynthia.

The Champion turns around and gets on all fours, presenting her flat ass to you. You stand up behind her, placing your little feet on the outside of her slender calves. You grab her “ass” with one hand and your dick with the other, lining it up with the entrance to Cynthia’s soaking wet pussy. Once in position, your crown slides right in thanks to how slippery she is with precum and leftover cum from your earlier lip service. You both moan in unison as you slide yourself deeper inside, placing your now-free hand on her opposite asscheek and spreading them apart, revealing her winking backdoor. Seeing no reason to waste any time due to how wet and aroused you both are, you immediately start going at full speed, violently clapping your hips against her ass as your balls swing forward and hit her clit in time with your hip movements.

You reach forward and try to grab a hold of her hair, however it’s done up with her signature black and yellow hairpins and your stubby little arms are too short to reach them with how you’re currently positioned. Sighing, you settle for her ass, or lack thereof. You lift a hand up and bring it down on Cynthia’s cheek with a resounding spank, forming a bright red handprint on her flawless white skin. You’ve done doggystyle and spanking with Wicke more times than you can count, so your mind is just conditioned to seeing a fat, jiggly ass quaking every time you connect with it. Alas, this is not the case with Cynthia, as there is no fat to jiggle, which is still immensely arousing in its own right. You continue to spank her, timing them so that they’re always when only the tip of your dick is remaining inside of her pussy, meaning that the room is never not filled with the distinct sound of rough skin-on-skin contact. You remember her asshole from earlier and grin deviously, popping a finger on your free hand into your mouth and coating it with a liberal amount of saliva. Once sufficiently lubed up, you snake it past her asscrack and press it against her asshole, bending your arm so that it doesn’t get in the way of your hips. You slide it past her backdoor and start rubbing around the insides, gradually pushing deeper and drawing circles around her anal walls. Her moans briefly increase in volume and intensity as you spread her asshole and push in to the first knuckle, your juvenile fingers working the inside of her anal canal with with childlike imprecision and enthusiasm. When you press down on the lower side of it, you can feel the outline of your dick as it pistons in and out of her pussy and slightly distends her walls. Intrigued by the feeling, you start focusing entirely on that part of her anal canal, essentially jerking yourself off through the warm membrane of flesh separating Cynthia’s ass and pussy. Her moans get increasingly more lurid as you stimulate your cock in this manner, bringing her to her orgasm quicker than you can to yourself.

“Ahh! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum on a little kid’s dick!” she moans, throwing her head back and tightly gripping the sheets.

A batch of hot feminine fluid gushes out of her pussy and stains your waist, tummy and thighs. You bottom out and shiver, pulling your finger out of her asshole and popping it into your mouth to absorb all of the taste off of it and muffle your moans. You manage to resist an orgasm, but the way her pussy walls tighten and relax around your shaft like they’re breathing make it almost unbearably tempting. However, you want to see her face as you blow your load inside of her; want to see her descent into depravity as you knock her up with the child of a child.

You wait for the Champion’s orgasm to pass before reluctantly pulling out. Evidently, it pains Cynthia as much as it pains you, as she cries out immediately after, like a sudden void has just opened up inside her pussy.

“Wha-? Why’d you pull out? Did I do something wrong? Please, don’t stop!” she whimpers in a pathetic voice that’s rather unfit for the Champion of Sinnoh.

A shiver runs up your spine and your cock twitches, coming dangerously close to orgasm from hearing Cynthia’s plea. “On your back. I want to look at you as I get you pregnant,” you croak, trying your best to maintain a commanding tone but failing rather miserably.

Cynthia quickly complies, turning around onto her back and wrapping her fingers around the underside of her thighs and spreading her legs. Her pussy is still soaking wet with leftover cum, so much so that it’s forming a rapidly growing dark spot on the bedsheets in between her legs. You immediately get in position, laying on top of her with your face in between her C-cup breasts and your dick lined up with her pussy. You wrap your hands around her slender torso as tightly as you can, Cynthia’s legs taking the liberty of wrapping themselves around your body and pulling you deeper into her embrace. You turn your head to the side so you have room to breathe and pick up where you left off, slamming your hips into Cynthia’s and slapping your balls against her asshole. You groan weakly, gently digging your fingers into the skin of Cynthia’s back. You stick out your tongue and start lazily licking the inside of the Champion’s breast, painting it in a primer coating of warm saliva. Contrasting sharply with the slow movements of your tongue and fingers, your hips go at full steam, slamming into Cynthia’s as quickly as your sore, underdeveloped muscles can manage.

You were already on the verge of your orgasm before you switched to this position, so it’s not surprising how quickly you’re pushed to the edge. You briefly retreat your tongue back into your mouth and weakly mewl “Cynthia, I’m cumming!” before going back to tenderly licking her breast.

“Yes! Fuck yes! Fill me up with your underripe cum and get me pregnant with your child!” she shouts, wrapping her arms around your head and trapping you in the soft embrace of her moisturized skin.

You moan loudly and explode inside of her, filling her to the brim with your lukewarm juvenile cum and practically ensuring a pregnancy. She moans in unison with you, her mind running wild with thoughts about how depraved it is that she’s going to get knocked up by a kid less than half her age. What will she tell the public? What will they think? Does she even care? As of right now, the answer is a resounding _no_. She’s happy, and that’s all that matters to her.

Once your orgasm passes, all of the muscles in your body relax at once. You sink into Cynthia’s skin, suddenly feeling twenty pounds heavier. The Champion idly strokes your hair and the side of your head all the way down to your neck.

“Mmm, that was soooo good. I love little kid dicks so much. You did a great job, sweetheart. Thank you,” she coos before planting a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“Yeah…” you reply weakly before dozing off to sleep in Cynthia’s arms.

* * *

It’s been five months since that day. One creampie was all it took to get Cynthia pregnant, and you’re not sure if that’s a testament to your virility, her fertility, or both. Nonetheless, she’s approaching the end of her second trimester and coming along nicely, her body filling out slightly (though not nearly as much as Wicke’s) with a very noticeably baby bump that sticks out from her slender frame like a sore thumb.

Today also happens to be your ninth birthday. You’ve been living with Cynthia and traveling from town to town ever since you got her pregnant under the guise of her little cousin. She said that today is a big day and that you get to do whatever you want to her, except for vaginal sex because the doctors say that’s still a no-no. You’ve been thinking long and hard about what to do with Cynthia that you _haven’t_ done already that isn’t obscenely kinky.

But maybe that’s exactly what you need.

You walk into the hotel room and see Cynthia laying naked on the bed, gently rubbing oil on her baby bump. It’s been a usual sight these past few months, one that you frankly can’t get enough of. As soon as you walk through the door, she springs up and waddles towards you.

“Hey, sweetheart! Happy birthday!” she says, wrapping her arms around your body and lifting you up.

“Thanks,” you reply, taking a deep whiff of the lilac shampoo in her hair.

After a few blissful moments, she sets you down. “So, have you decided what the one big, special thing that you want to do with me is?” she asks excitedly.

“You know, I think I have. Get on your knees,” you command.

She complies, her eyes shimmering with desire and anticipation. You position yourself in front of her and strip your pants, revealing your flaccid underage cock. Her smile grows even wider when she sees it. She reaches out to grab it, but restrains herself, remembering who’s in charge here. You nod approvingly and grab your dick, pointing it at her face. She stares at it anxiously like staring down the barrel of a gun, waiting for it to get hard so you can start violently facefucking her or something of the sort. However, you have a better idea.

After a few moments of tense anticipation, a stream of hot yellow piss gushes out of your dick and onto Cynthia’s face. She reflexively recoils and lets out a surprised gasp. “Oh my! I wasn’t expecting this!” she says, not expecting this but not adverse to it, either. Her face goes back to its original position and she opens her mouth, catching as much piss inside of it as she can before swallowing. She cups her hands underneath her chin to catch any stray streams that runoff down her face. You groan in relief. You’ve been holding this for the past six hours in anticipation of this moment, and God is it worth it. Whenever your piss starts overflowing from her mouth, she swallows, then empties out the contents of her hands into her mouth and swallows that, too. Mouthful after mouthful of fermented, underage urine cascades onto the Champion’s face and down her throat, filling you with a sadistic glee as you see how much she’s debased herself for you. Some of your piss slips through the cracks and slides down her neck to her breasts and down the mountainous slope of her baby bump onto the floor.

After three glorious, uninterrupted minutes of pissing on Cynthia’s face, your stream ends. She opens her eyes and blinks, licking her lips of any leftover droplets of underage urine. “Wow, I didn't expect to enjoy that as much as I did,” she confesses, wiping the last bits of piss from her face with your discarded shorts.

“Yeah,” you respond breathily, grinning widely as you bask in the afterglow of doing something so perverted.

“So you have to continue on your journey tomorrow, right?” she asks with a distinct note of sadness in her voice.

“That’s right. I promise I’ll come back to visit you and the baby once I’m done with my journey. Okay?”

She nods. “Okay. But until you have to go, let’s pass the time, shall we?” she says seductively, standing up and making her way to the bed.

You grin and strip off the rest of your clothes, getting ready to fuck Cynthia silly until the sun comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
